


Breakup

by lol-phan-af (lol_phan_af)



Series: 1-800-did-I-ask [90]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Break Up, Multi, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:32:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lol_phan_af/pseuds/lol-phan-af
Summary: the good henry: hey john could you come pick me up from eric’s house please??johnn: I mean yeah but weren’t you really excited to go over his house this weekend before he goes on vacation for the holiday?? the good henry: I was!!the good henry: however





	

**the good henry** : hey john could you come pick me up from eric’s house please??  
  
**johnn** : I mean yeah but weren’t you really excited to go over his house this weekend before he goes on vacation for the holiday?? martha told me abt it  
  
**the good henry** : I was!!  
  
**the good henry** : however when I went here and got promptly broken up with  
  
**the good henry** : staying the night seemed less appealing  
  
**johnn** : OH  
  
**the good henry** : yeah and he was supposed to drive me back home tomorrow morning so I don’t have a ride!! and I really don’t want to go home anyway bc Everyone is there so can you please just take me to your house  
  
**johnn** : yeah sure just give me time to,,,find pants,,,,,  
  
**the good henry** : oh my god  
  
**johnn** : also hercules, laf, and alex want to talk to you  
  
**the good henry** : omg  
  
**johnn** : but they're fine if you don't and they respect that bc they're good people  
  
**the good henry** : that's nice of them  
  
**johnn** : they're Good People  
  
**the good henry** : and yeah sure I don't want to sit out here on the steps to his building alone while you drive here  
  
**johnn** : YOURE ON THE STEPS OF HIS BUILDING??  
  
**the good henry** : maybe??  
  
**johnn** : I AM R US HIN G TO THE CAR  
  
**johnn** : I TOLD THEM THAT YOURE OKAY TO TALK TO THEM BTW  
  
**the good henry** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : hENRY  
  
**laf** : ARE YOU OKAY  
  
**the good henry** : okay first of all this is a lowercase conversation please do Not  
  
**more like HUNKules** : told you  
  
**laf** : hush  
  
**the good henry** : second of all john asked me if I was okay with this like two seconds ago do y'all ever chill  
  
**more like HUNKules** : absolutely not  
  
**little lion** : we're your siblings in law now and we're concerned about you so we want to know what's wrong  
  
**laf** : you don't have to tell us anything though  
  
**little lion** : but talking about it is Good for you  
  
**the good henry** : idk what there is to talk about?? I went over to his house and he was really awkward so I was like ?? bc like ??? and he basically just told me that I was expecting this relationship to last a lot longer than he was and how he planned to break up with me last month but he didn't want to hurt me so instead!! he waited for me to fall in love with him which!! could not feel worse than it does!!  
  
**the good henry** : he also gave my sweater back to me,,,,,,which feels just about how you'd expect having your heart ripped out and handed back to you to feel  
  
**little lion** : aw henry  
  
**the good henry** : on the bright side though it's helping me not die of frostbite so that's good haha!!  
  
**little lion** : dear child :^((  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I,,,,,do not like that child anymore  
  
**little lion** : why do you talk like you're thirty  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I'll be thirty in two and a half years love  
  
**little lion** : what the f uc k  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,anyway  
  
**laf** : we told john that if he wanted to kill eric for you that we wouldn't stop loving him so if you want him to he Will  
  
**the good henry** : I don't think I want him dead though!!  
  
**the good henry** : like I loved him so much!! and in return he fucking broke my heart and gave back the sweater I got him, which was basically the most open and vulnerable i've ever been with him, not that he cared, so yeah okay maybe I want him dead a little bit I would be upset at losing john again so I'm going to keep him alive so john doesn't Die  
  
**laf** : aw  
  
**little lion** : that's cute but I also feel that you're incredibly unaware at how easily we could cover up a murder  
  
**the good henry** : I  
  
**little lion** : I've been very murder centered recently am I okay  
  
**laf** : what??  
  
**little lion** : oh I kind of implied to thomas that we killed someone last Saturday  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : good  
  
**laf** : keep him on his toes  
  
**little lion** : /I/  
  
**the good henry** : thomas??  
  
**little lion** : my boyfriend!! he's v cute you would like him  
  
**more like HUNKules** : my heart is,,,,,swelling  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**the good henry** : is that that jefferson guy that you talked abt at martha's milkshake dinner??  
  
**little lion** : yes!!  
  
\---  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're c r ying  
  
**little lion** : I love thomas sO much??? oh my god???  
  
**laf** : aLE X  
  
**little lion** : i jSUT?????  
  
**laf** : you're so cUTE  
  
**little lion** : BSHAIAHSJA  
  
\---  
  
**little lion** : I love you a lot  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I??  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : are you okay??  
  
**little lion** : I'm fine I just wanted to tell you that  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : oh okay  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : I love you too  
  
**little lion** : !!!  
  
**macaroni fUCK** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : he just came out of his house and asked if I wanted to come inside I fucking hate him  
  
**the good henry** : he tried to sit down next to me I want to d i e  
  
**laf** : omg no don't do that  
  
**laf** : you're going to get through this  
  
**the good henry** : yeah bc you would know being in a perfect relationship for four years  
  
**laf** : first of all we will f o r c e you to get through this bc a boy that breaks your heart is Not worth dying over  
  
**laf** : and,,,,,,also,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : you?? realize that we had lives before we met each other right?? we weren't just?? born at 21 years old and then sent to college to meet and fall in love like we're mostly human  
  
**the good henry** : yeah but still  
  
**the good henry** : wait Mostly human??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : laf might be a demigod  
  
**more like HUNKules** : alex is like half lizard or smth  
  
**little lion** : scalie  
  
**more like HUNKules** : n o  
  
**laf** : hercules if I'm a demigod you're like,,,,,,my cute husband whom I love that goes to war with me  
  
**little lion** : are you referencing the song of achilles?? in front of my very eyes??  
  
**laf** : ,,,,,,,,,,  
  
**laf** : it also took a lot of Time for us to get together and it didn't happen perfectly like we were idiots  
  
**the good henry** : I'm going to pointedly ignore the demigod Thing  
  
**the good henry** : and yeah that may be true but you're!! still!! together!! which is more than I have!!  
  
**the good henry** : I couldn't even keep my boyfriend for four months let alone four y e a r s  
  
**laf** : yOU ARE 17  
  
**little lion** : GIVE IT TIME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : DID YOU REALLY EXPECT TO BE WITH HIM FOR FOUR YEARS??  
  
**the good henry** : I DONT KNOW WHAT I EXPECTED  
  
**the good henry** : JUST THAT IT WASNT THIS  
  
**the good henry** : oh john is here now  
  
**little lion** : great!! but we need to know two things  
  
**little lion** : your favorite color and whether or not we can hug you when you get in here  
  
**the good henry** : dark pink and also sure bc honestly I need it  
  
**more like HUNKules** : wOOO  
  
**laf** : we're honestly the most cuddly people in the world get used to it  
  
**the good henry** : oh god  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : WERE HOME  
  
**more like HUNKules** : don't come upstairs  
  
**johnn** : I,,,didn't plan on it,,,,,,,,but now I'm concerned  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they wouldn't believe me that we don't own the color sweater that they're looking for  
  
**johnn** : I feel like I know where this is going  
  
**more like HUNKules** : our dresser is completely empty now  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and all of our sweaters are all over the floor  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they look so upset  
  
**more like HUNKules** : but at the same time they're both sitting on the floor shirtless with their hair up in buns and the lights in our room makes their skin glow and they just look so beautiful and fuck I love them  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they're fucking talking in french and just watching their mouths move and how their voices just Curl around their words make me want to cry even if I don't understand a word that they're saying  
  
**johnn** : omg  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they found our poly flag sweaters!!  
  
**johnn** : the ones that are Really ugly that I literally refused to take off for a week bc I loved it sm  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes  
  
**johnn** : those were cute  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh they still are  
  
**more like HUNKules** : alex and laf are wearing theirs now and they're so pretty I love them  
  
**johnn** : I can hear them screaming from here??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah I put my sweater on just now  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they're kissing my face sm please help  
  
**johnn** : oh dear  
  
**more like HUNKules** : they're both sitting on my legs rn  
  
**johnn** : henry is so concerned bc he can hear you screaming but he doesn't know why  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I feel like we're being mean to him  
  
**johnn** : he made me read the entire chat before we left and idk he told me that he kinda doesn't mind it bc y'all ""know what you're talking about"" and he needs that  
  
**johnn** : ANOTHER THING  
  
**johnn** : HE DOES NOT TRUST ME TO GIVE HIM DATING ADVICE ANYMORE  
  
**johnn** : BC I KEEP THINKING OF YOU GUYS AND BLUSHING AND HE SEES ME WHICH IS EMBARRASSING  
  
**more like HUNKules** : A W  
  
**johnn** : GET DO WN HERE  
  
**more like HUNKules** : WERE COMING  
  
**johnn** : oh you made hot chocolate that's sweet  
  
**little lion** : THERES PEPPERMINT IN IT!!  
  
**johnn** : I'm,,,,,,,in love with you  
  
**little lion** : omg  
  
**little lion** : love you too!!  
  
**little lion** : ALSO ARE YOU GONNA WEAR THE POLY FLAG SWEATER  
  
**johnn** : if you bring it to me I will  
  
**little lion** : WOOOO  
  
**laf** : we have a really soft yellow one for your brother to wear bc apparently we don't oWN ANY SWEATERS IN DUSTY ROSE LIKE I THOUGHT WE DID  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I TRIED TO TELL YOU  
  
**laf** : I WANTED TO HAVE HOPE  
  
**johnn** : DO WN HER E  
  
**more like HUNKules** : FI N E  
  
**johnn** : TH ANK YOU  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : were there this many pictures of all of you when we were here on thanksgiving??  
  
**laf** : no actually!! I didn't frame them in time for them to be out but they're here now  
  
**the good henry** : they're cute  
  
**laf** : we can put them away if they make you sad  
  
**the good henry** : I'm not going to make you do that  
  
**the good henry** : besides they're all v cute  
  
**laf** : thank you!!  
  
**the good henry** : no problem!!  
  
**little lion** : we have more hot chocolate!!  
  
**laf** : yay!!  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : have you noticed that john's accent gets stronger when he's with his siblings  
  
**little lion** : yes!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it's sO CUTE IVE BEEN KISSING THE BACK OF HIS NECK BC OF IT FOR TEN MINUTES NOW I LOVE IT  
  
**little lion** : OMG  
  
**laf** : aHH!!  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : you look v sad are you okay  
  
**the good henry** : why did you text me when I'm right next to you  
  
**johnn** : ambience  
  
**the good henry** : you're all v cute together and I'm sad and Alone  
  
**the good henry** : and I know!! I keep bringing it up!! but it's like!!!  
  
**johnn** : that's fine omg you just broke up with your boyfriend you deserve to be upset  
  
**the good henry** : also how do you sleep in the middle of this I feel like I'm in a slow cooker and they're not even near me  
  
**johnn** : I'm literally so cold all the time and they Defrost me  
  
**johnn** : and in return I basically become a furnace and Defrost all of them  
  
**the good henry** : Oh  
  
**laf** : I just woke up  
  
**little lion** : you licked my neck in your sleep  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : sorry??  
  
**little lion** : say that to my wet neck  
  
**laf** : we keep going off track  
  
**laf** : wait what were we talking about  
  
**laf** : I just woke up  
  
**the good henry** : I'm sad and very warm  
  
**laf** : oh  
  
**laf** : if he broke up with you it means he didn't!! deserve!! you!!  
  
**little lion** : tRUE  
  
**the good henry** : what if he wanted to get back together with me though  
  
**laf** : we'd kill you  
  
**little lion** : you might want to but we'd kill you  
  
**little lion** : hercules would too but he's dead almost asleep  
  
**johnn** : he's breathing on my neck which tickles  
  
**more like HUNKules** : hello yes I would Kill You  
  
**the good henry** : but people get back together with each other all the time  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yeah true but it's just not happening you Can't  
  
**little lion** : he literally told you that he planned to break up with you a month ago but Didn't and then gave the sweater you bought for him back to you without caring about how you felt at all  
  
**little lion** : like absolutely under no circumstances are you allowed to get back together with eric  
  
**the good henry** : fine then how do you all stay together  
  
**the good henry** : I want Info  
  
**johnn** : we love each other??  
  
**laf** : mutual support!!!!  
  
**little lion** : we talk to each other abt stuff that bothers us  
  
**more like HUNKules** : t r u s t!!  
  
**the good henry** : how do I g e t that  
  
**johnn** : idk if it's Different bc we're poly?? but like  
  
**the good henry** : how is it different  
  
**laf** : you get to love more people!! and you trust them and it takes time!! and work!!  
  
**johnn** : you're crying love  
  
**laf** : I just?? you're all so dear to me and fUC K  
  
**johnn** : alex??  
  
**little lion** : I have them  
  
**johnn** : god bless  
  
**the good henry** : see john told me your Origin Story and it seemed like you just kind of fell into it  
  
**johnn** : did you miss the parts where I cried for hours in my dorm room about them?? were you just like Gone??  
  
**laf** : oh my god  
  
**the good henry** : yeah but that's not necessarily Work that's just Crying  
  
**johnn** : four days after we got together we graduated college and hercules had to go back to his house which is in significantly Not New York and we hadn't figured Anything out yet except for the fact that we were dating so we had a series of skype calls in which we talked about our relationship and I sobbed my way through every single one of them  
  
**johnn** : and then I Trusted them not to judge me for it bc they Loved me and Supported me  
  
**little lion** : oh my god we don't t a l k about those  
  
**laf** : and despite the fact that basically NOTHING HAD BEEN OFF LIMITS when we were friends except for like,,,,,,,,literally having sex,,,,,,,,,,,,WE HAD THESE CONVERSATIONS IN SEPARATE ROOMS OF OUR APARTMENT BC WE WERE TOO EMBARRASSED TO TALK ABT IT IN FRONT OF EACH OTHER  
  
**the good henry** : ,,,,,see I can't imagine that bc of who you are now  
  
**laf** : bc that was four and a half years ago and we've grown as people and a relationship  
  
**laf** : and when I say grown I mean Grown  
  
**the good henry** : that sounds fake but okay  
  
**laf** : it isn't we promise  
  
**johnn** : OH AND WE DONT GET JEALOUS  
  
**johnn** : THATS ANOTHER POINT TO MAKE  
  
**laf** : !!!!YOU CANT GET JEALOUS OF YOUR OTHER SIGNIFS!!!!  
  
**little lion** : AND IF YOU DO YOU HAVE TO T A L K TO THEM ABT IT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : TALKING TO YOUR SIGNIFS IS SO IMPORTANT I CANT STRESS IT ENOUGH  
  
**laf** : hate to be a hypocrite abt going off track but honestly I don't  
  
**laf** : hercules love  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes??  
  
**laf** : are you okay?? you've been really quiet since you came home and you slump kind of when you walk and I'm worried  
  
**more like HUNKules** : oh I'm fine I just kind of really want to sleep  
  
**laf** : okay just checking  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I love you  
  
**laf** : I love you too!!  
  
**the good henry** : y'all gross me out  
  
**little lion** : thank you  
  
**johnn** : hercules is almost asleep again  
  
**laf** : jesus  
  
**the good henry** : you guys can go to bed you know  
  
**the good henry** : I'm fine out here  
  
**johnn** : I'm not going anywhere buddy pal  
  
**the good henry** : """"buddy pal""""  
  
**little lion** : sorry but we are we gotta  
  
**laf** : I can stay down here  
  
**little lion** : you just fucking licked my neck again so no you Can't  
  
**little lion** : and is this just a thing that happens now like do I have to brace for this??  
  
**laf** : hopefully not  
  
**little lion** : good now come help me drag hercules upstairs  
  
**laf** : coming  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : do they always kiss you before you go to bed??  
  
**johnn** : yes  
  
**the good henry** : you really love them don't you??  
  
**johnn** : did,,,,you have doubts??  
  
**the good henry** : no it's just weird  
  
**johnn** : how??  
  
**the good henry** : I feel like it's gonna hurt you  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,,,I'm scared but I'm curious so tell me  
  
**johnn** : I'm an Adult I can,,,,probably handle it  
  
**the good henry** : it's just!!  
  
**the good henry** : when you first came out to dad and you got all pale and you had tears in your eyes and you looked like you just wanted to be Anywhere Else and he took you into the weird little office that he NEVER let us into so I pressed my ear against the door and listened and he started whisper yelling to you about how you could never say anything to us and how if he was any worse of a father he would kick you out and cut you off bc you were 21 and he was legally allowed to do that so you ran out of the house and cried on our porch while I stared at you through the big window that mom used to sit in all the time it was so!! scary!!  
  
**the good henry** : and then you left for college and I knew you weren't coming back but then five years later you DID  
  
**johnn** : I'm sobbing  
  
**the good henry** : and honestly it was one of the scariest things I have ever seen in my life  
  
**the good henry** : bc you fucking POWER WALKED OVER TO US and your signifs were next to you and you just looked so confident and actually Happy bc you had them with you and they were TOTALLY READY TO KILL OUR FATHER LIKE IDK IF YOU SAW THEM BUT THEY WERE D E A T H S T A R I N G HENRY LAURENS SR. LIKE THEY WERE TWO SECONDS AWAY FROM ATTACKING HIM  
  
**johnn** : I  
  
**the good henry** : I'm not lying john like if you would've asked them henry laurens sr. would be Deceased john I swear  
  
**the good henry** : and idk it's like when you ""left"" you were so upset and scared and insecure and then you come back and you're the polar opposite of that and you have your signifs and I just  
  
**the good henry** : you were kicked out of our house but you found a home in them and that's just cool  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : did you just??? attack henry??  
  
**laf** : bc we heard him scream and then we heard the chairs CRASH to the ground and then??  
  
**johnn** : yes and I will explain later  
  
**laf** : okay love  
  
**little lion** : g o t o s l e e p  
  
**laf** : f i n e  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : aLSO JUST SO YOU KNOW BC I NEED TO GET IT OFF MY CHEST  
  
**the good henry** : BC IVE BEEN HOLDING IT IN FOR A LONG TIME AND I HAVE TO SAY SOMETHING  
  
**johnn** : oh god  
  
**the good henry** : BEFORE WE GOT YOU BACK I WAS T O T A L L Y IN LOVE WITH HERCULES  
  
**the good henry** : LIKE COMPLETELY  
  
**johnn** : HONESTLY ID BE SHOCKED BUT LIKE  
  
**johnn** : LOOK AT HIM  
  
**the good henry** : I JUST THOUGHT HE WAS CUTE AND NICE AND THEN I FOUND OUT THAT HES MARRIED TO MY BROTHER SO NO  
  
**johnn** : I want to be married to him so bad  
  
**the good henry** : you're engaged aren't you??  
  
**johnn** : yes but despite the fact that we've been legal adults for nine years we still Fail to be adults with good time management so we've been engaged for nine months and we have Nothing  
  
**johnn** : we did try however but again we're terrible at being adults  
  
**the good henry** : talk to them about it then  
  
**johnn** : I have!!  
  
**johnn** : we are not hypocrites henrald we Talk to each other and we all agreed that After christmas is The Time  
  
**the good henry** : HENRALD  
  
**johnn** : YES  
  
**the good henry** : DJHDJHJLSDGHSKDJLGH  
  
**johnn** : WE SHOULD EAT FOOD RN  
  
**the good henry** : w h y  
  
**johnn** : BC IM STARVING AND I DONT WANT TO EAT ALONE  
  
**the good henry** : I mean  
  
**the good henry** : okay??  
  
**johnn** : WOOOO  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : did alex just literally walk down, kiss you, and then leave  
  
**johnn** : yeah  
  
**the good henry** : ???  
  
**johnn** : honestly?? I'm probably the only one awake and he just wanted to kiss someone  
  
**johnn** : he does that sometimes  
  
**the good henry** : g ro ss  
  
**johnn** : he tastes like strawberries though  
  
**the good henry** : e W  
  
**johnn** : I love him he's so cute  
  
**the good henry** : I didn't need to see him without pants on  
  
**johnn** : s o cute  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : I love you so much  
  
**little lion** : I wanted to kiss someone but laf and herc are asleep sorry  
  
**johnn** : it's fine love  
  
**little lion** : I love you too  
  
**johnn** : go back to sleep  
  
**little lion** : laf and herc are tangled up in the covers and I can't get back in  
  
**little lion** : why do they do this to me  
  
**johnn** : o m g  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : TFW ALEX IS LITERALLY NOT HUMAN  
  
**johnn** : PARDON  
  
**laf** : OKAY SO I GUESS BY THE TIME HE CAME BACK IN OUR ROOM I WAS TANGLED IN OUR COMFORTER AND HERCULES WAS LIKE LYING ON TOP OF IT  
  
**laf** : SO ALEX JUST FUCKING RIPS THE BLANKETS U P AND HERCULES  
  
**laf** : F L I E S OFF THE BED  
  
**laf** : AND I TWIRL ALL THE WAY OUT OF IT  
  
**laf** : HERCULES IS GRUMBLING TO LEAVE HIM ON THE FLOOR TO DIE AND ALEX JUST CLIMBED UNDER THE BLANKETS AND REFUSES TO GET UP  
  
**johnn** : o h my god  
  
**laf** : HERCULES IS UP NOW AND BACK IN BED SO BC IM SHOCKED AT OUR HUSBANDS ABNORMAL STRENGTH  
  
**laf** : IM GOING TO MAKE OUT WITH HIM BC IM KIND OF AFFECTED BY IT  
  
**johnn** : oh dear god  
  
**laf** : sorry bout it  
  
**johnn** : if I hear one moan I will stab all of you  
  
**laf** : fi n e  
  
\---  
  
**johnn** : actually I've been thinking about it and one day can we just sit on our balcony and make out like late at night  
  
**more like HUNKules** : why  
  
**johnn** : bc I think it'd be fun  
  
**laf** : I'm for it but I'm also Reminded of the rooftop picnic we had that one time at our old apartment and so I have to say that I am dONE having sex outdoors it's not HAPPENING  
  
**little lion** : wow you give someone a blowjob on a roof ONE TIME and all of a sudden having sex outdoors is a bad thing  
  
**little lion** : I'm hurt  
  
**laf** : FIRST OF ALL STOP GIGGLING INTO MY NECK THAT T I CK LES  
  
**laf** : SECOND OF ALL ITS ILLEGAL  
  
**little lion** : ,,,,,your point  
  
**johnn** : that didn't stop you from lighting a tree on fire That One Time  
  
**laf** : THAT WAS ALL ALEX  
  
**laf** : I WANTED TO STAY HOME AND SLEEP BUT N O  
  
**laf** : OUR ALEXANDER JUST HAD TO DRAG ME OUT INTO A FIELD AT ONE AM AND LIGHT FIREWORKS  
  
**little lion** : don'T ACT LIKE YOU DIDNT SPEND THE ENTIRE TIME STARING AT ME LAFAYETTE BC I SAW YOU AND I KNEW  
  
**laf** : IIHLKSGHLKDHJG  
  
**laf** : IT WAS A PHASE  
  
**little lion** : ITS NOT A PHASE IF ITS STILL GOING ON LOVE  
  
**laf** : IM BEING B ULLIED  
  
**johnn** : I HONESTLY STILL WANT MY TELL ALL BOOK THOUGH CAN WE TALK ABT THAT  
  
**more like HUNKules** : RT  
  
**laf** : WE TO L D YOU WHAT HAPPENED  
  
**johnn** : S T I LL  
  
**laf** : GO TALK TO YOUR BROTHER  
  
**johnn** : FINE  
  
**johnn** : LOVE YOU  
  
**little lion** : LOVE YOU TOO  
  
**laf** : LOVE YOU JOHN  
  
**more like HUNKules** : LOVE YOU!!  
  
**johnn** : !!!  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : you,,,literally text them before you go to bed  
  
**the good henry** : it's like you don't even live in the same house is that something you do normally??  
  
**johnn** : not really  
  
**johnn** : usually I'm in bed with them and they kiss me until I fall asleep in between alex and hercules and don't wake me up until the Latest possible time  
  
**the good henry** : THATS SUCH A DREAM TBH  
  
**johnn** : what falling asleep with hercules??  
  
**the good henry** : HUSH YOU CAN NEVER SPEAK OF THAT EVER NOW THAT IVE TOLD YOU ABT IT  
  
**the good henry** : WHAT I MEANT WAS THAT!!  
  
**the good henry** : GETTING TO MAKE OUT IN WITH YOUR SIGNIFS UNTIL YOU FALL ASLEEP BETWEEN THEM IN THE BEDROOM OF YOUR NICE APARTMENT IS A DREAM I WOULD LIKE TO HAVE COME TRUE FOR ME SOME DAY  
  
**johnn** : you will henry trust me  
  
**johnn** : we are eleanor ball's children and while she got a Leech as a husband  
  
**johnn** : we won't  
  
**the good henry** : I'm glad we got you back  
  
**the good henry** : mom would be proud of you  
  
**johnn** : it's like you want me to cry in your arms  
  
**the good henry** : omg  
  
**johnn** : thank you henry  
  
**the good henry** : no problem  
  
**the good henry** : I'm fine with sleeping on the pull out couch btw if you want to go sleep with your signifs  
  
**johnn** : I'm good down here  
  
**johnn** : I have my whole life to spend sleeping next to them  
  
**johnn** : I can spare one night  
  
\---  
  
**laf** : hwat eth fkcu is htis  
  
**little lion** : open your eyes and type  
  
**laf** : my eyelashes are so stiff and stuck together right now that they could be used as a weapon in battle  
  
**more like HUNKules** : it certainly would be,,,,,,,a new idea  
  
**little lion** : all of your hair is flat on one side omg  
  
**laf** : this is what happens when I don't get to do my night routines bc I'm so tired that I pass tf oUT  
  
**little lion** : our house is,,,,,,,a trainwreck  
  
**more like HUNKules** : JESUS  
  
**laf** : I hate boys  
  
**more like HUNKules** : you're married to one of the ones that did this  
  
**laf** : that was before he did this and now I'm divorcing him  
  
**johnn** : no dodnt I lvoe you ouuuouoouoou  
  
**laf** : you just fell off the pull out couch  
  
**more like HUNKules** : and he's asleep again  
  
**laf** : omg I love him sm I would never divorce him  
  
**little lion** : aw  
  
**more like HUNKules** : we should make breakfast  
  
**little lion** : we have eggs!!  
  
**more like HUNKules** : I think we have bacon too if we look for it  
  
**laf** : we never bought the toaster I promised john  
  
**more like HUNKules** : honestly I think that's what my mom's getting us for christmas  
  
**laf** : I  
  
**laf** : your mom is getting us joint christmas gifts??  
  
**more like HUNKules** : yes she firmly believes that we are a gross married couple  
  
**more like HUNKules** : which is true but I feel like she's the only one that Knows  
  
**more like HUNKules** : also it's either that or an electric mixer she was very vague on the phone and hung up before I could ask questions  
  
**laf** : omg  
  
\---  
  
**the good henry** : how many texts do you have from martha  
  
**johnn** : 335  
  
**the good henry** : and I have 492 which is rude  
  
**johnn** : to be fair we didn't Tell her you were coming here and she Is responsible for you  
  
**the good henry** : true honestly I should buy her food on my way home  
  
**johnn** : I??  
  
**the good henry** : she'll forgive me if I get her food and you'll stay alive  
  
**johnn** : true true  
  
**the good henry** : also I watched alex wake you up just now and they just?? profess their undying love for you?? to you?? every morning??  
  
**johnn** : ,,,,,,,,,,,,yes  
  
**the good henry** : I can't wait to be 27 and in love with people that love me back  
  
**johnn** : it'll happen when it happens  
  
**johnn** : just don't rush it and you'll be fine  
  
**the good henry** : thanks john  
  
**johnn** : no problem

**Author's Note:**

> haha I'm dying bc this makes no sense but I hope it's Okay


End file.
